Rosalyn: A Winchester in the Making
by EL Hyland
Summary: A girl from the Winchester's past shows up looking for help. Dean and Sam take her in to protect her and she becomes the sister they never had.
1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sam walked into the police station just as a woman walked out, ducking passed them, like she was trying to hide her face. She was about five foot four with a medium build and blonde shoulder length hair. She had ripped jeans and brown combat boots on, with a green plaid shirt, a leather jacket and black sunglasses. Something about her was really familiar, but Sam couldn't place her.

Sam frowned and shared a glance with Dean as they left the station a few minutes later and he saw the girl again. "I see her," Dean mumbled as they walked towards the car.

"I think she's following us." Sam said once they were in the car.

"Either that or she's working the case," Dean said. "She's been a step ahead of us this whole time."

"You think she's a hunter?" He asked.

"You don't?" He raised his eyebrows.

Sam frowned. "There's something about her, I feel like I know her from somewhere."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Dean said and he began driving.

They drove over to a bar and went inside, grabbing a few burgers and some beers. She walked through the door a few minutes later and went to the bar. They watched her subtly look their way a few times before they shared another glance and both got up to leave. When she followed them out the side door Dean grabbed her and pinned her up against the wall.

"Why are you following us?" He demanded.

"Who said I'm following you?" She asked.

"Everywhere we've gone this week, you've been there." He said.

"Exactly, I was there first." She said. "So, who's following who?"

"Are you a hunter?" Sam asked.

She looked at him and paused before she answered. "You don't remember me."

Dean let her go when he realized something else was going on. "Who are you?"

"Take a good look, Sam." She said. "She was my age when she died."

Dean frowned and looked at Sam. He was staring at her, like he had seen a ghost, and in a way he had. "Rosalyn," He said quietly as Dean looked at him for answers. "She's Jess' sister."

She nodded. "It's been a while."

"How did you find us?" Dean asked.

"I traced the location of the last email you sent me," She explained. "Something happened, and I need your help."

"Why didn't you just put that in the email?" He asked.

Dean frowned. "Wait, why have you never told me you kept in touch with her?"

"It never came up," He said before looking back at her. "What do you need?"

"I know what you are, what you do." She said. "You were like a member of our family, Sam. You left so fast after she died and you never came back, but you kept in touch and now I know why. You were checking in on us because you're a hunter."

"How do you know about us?" Dean asked.

"Three weeks ago I came home from college to visit my parents for Jess' ten year anniversary," She paused for a moment. "I found them dead and then FBI agents showed up asking questions about them and about Jess and something didn't feel right, so I followed them."

"They were hunters," Sam said and she nodded. "What killed your parents?"

"Demons," She shrugged with tears in her eyes. "Same thing that killed Jess, right?"

"Roz," Sam said, using her nickname and shaking his head.

"That's how she died, right Sam?" She asked. "Please, I need to know."

"Yes," He nodded. "But I killed that demon."

"Well, now some other demon has it out for the Moore family and I'm the only one left." She said. "I need help, Sam."

Sam looked at Dean with a worried expression and he sighed. "Yeah, come on." Dean said. "We know a place."

Dean and Sam took her back to the bunker. They weren't far from it so it was a short drive, but it was still an awkward one. Dean didn't know what to say about the situation. He had never met the girl but he knew she was important to Sam and he knew she was in danger. Sam was just as lost for words as Dean was. He hadn't seen Rosalyn for ten years and he had no idea what to say to her. He had emailed back and forth with her a few times a year, but just enough to know that they were all safe.

When they reached the bunker, Dean dropped them off and said he was going on a food run. Sam knew it was an excuse to avoid the small talk that was about to happen but he didn't mind. He didn't particularly want to explain to his brother why he never told him about talking to Rosalyn all these years.

"You'll be safe here," Sam explained. "Nothing supernatural can get inside."

"So, it's all real then," She said as she walked around. "The world is full of evil."

Sam frowned, it was a hard thing to learn, and he knew that. "Why didn't you tell me what happened?" He asked. "Those other hunters told you about me, and you knew how to contact me."

"I needed you to see me. I couldn't email you something like that." She said. "I knew that if I did, there'd be a real good chance you'd just disappear. But I knew if I found you, and if you saw me, then you'd help."

He smirked. "You really do look like her, you know?"

"I know," She nodded. "There's no one else, Sam. I have no family left and I won't put my friends in danger against things that I can't even explain to them."

"Roz, it's okay." He said as he approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to help and you can stay here."

She nodded as Dean came through the door carrying bags of food. "I hope you like burgers and beer."

"Who doesn't like a greasy burger and a beer?" She grinned as he handed her the bag and she opened it. "Sweet, you even got the mini apple pies. I love those."

Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam. "She can definitely stay."

**A/N: Let me know what you think of this story line in the reviews, and if you'd like it to continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalyn woke up suddenly, sitting up in the bed and trying to catch her breath. It was another nightmare. She kept having flashbacks from finding her parents plague her dreams. She was shaking and the anxiety felt like it was never going to go away. It made going back to sleep almost impossible, so she decided to get up and walk around.

It was still pretty early and the guys were still asleep. She wanted to explore the bunker but the place was pretty big and she was kind of worried she'd get lost. She didn't mind getting a little lost, she already felt so lost as it is, but she needed more of a distraction that just wandering around.

She found herself in the kitchen, looking in the fridge and the cabinets to see what was there. She liked to cook and she was pretty good at it. Cooking relaxed her and gave her something else to think about and something to do with her hands. She figured the guys probably didn't make too many meals and maybe making them breakfast would be a way to thank them for helping her.

Dean walked into the kitchen just as she was pulling off the last couple of pancakes. He looked around at the pancakes and the fruit she had put out and he nodded. "Did you get any sleep?"

She smiled weakly. "A little."

"Nightmares or nerves?" He asked.

"Both," She sighed. "I had a nightmare and then nerves kept me awake."

He frowned. "Has that been happening a lot?"

"Yeah, kind of." She said.

"Sam went through the same thing after," He hesitated for a moment. "Well, after your sister."

"Right, he really loved her." She nodded slowly with a frown. "Everyone did, she had that personality that just pulled people in."

"I think you have that in common." He said.

"I was in complete denial after she died." She said. "There was no body, because of the fire, and I was just a kid. It was a pretty hard thing to understand, so I just told myself it wasn't true. I wish I could tell myself my parents aren't true, but I don't think I'll ever get it out of my head."

"It takes time," Dean nodded. "But you'll get there."

"I certainly hope so," She mumbled. "Where's Sam?"

"He's in the shower," He said as he grabbed a plateful of food. "Come on, come eat."

She followed him to the table and sat down with her food. She moved it around, she didn't have much of an appetite. "Are you okay with me being here?" She asked suddenly. "I know it must be weird."

Dean looked at her for moment. "You said something yesterday. You said that Sam was like family to you when he was with Jess. Did you mean that?"

"Yeah, he was pretty much the brother I never had." She nodded. "When Jess died and he left, it kind of felt like he died too."

"Well, I only met your sister the one time but I could tell how much she meant to Sam. Your family became his family and he cares about you, which means I do too. You'll find out that the people in this business become your family pretty fast." He said. "So, don't worry. It's not weird that you're here and you can stay as long as you want to."

"Thanks," She nodded. "I don't think going back to a normal life is an option anymore."

Dean smirked. "Probably not."

Sam came into the room and looked at the food on the table. "What's all this?"

"She cooked, and it's delicious." Dean said before noticing her barely touched food and frowned. "But not that she would know since she's not eating it."

"I'm a slow eater," She mumbled and took a bite. "Besides, I know it's good, I made it."

Sam grinned as he grabbed some food and sat down. "Trying to earn your keep?" He asked.

"That, and I couldn't really sleep." She said. "Besides, I figured you guys probably eat take out way too often and the least I could do is cook for you."

"Feel free to do that anytime." Dean said as he cell rang and he walked away to answer it.

"So, I'm guessing you're not going back to college?" Sam asked.

"Probably not," She shrugged. "I don't think I belong there anymore."

"What about your friends?" He said. "And your boyfriend?"

"We broke up before my parents, and my friends are giving me space." She said. "I don't belong there, I don't belong at home, I don't really belong anywhere right now. I feel pretty alone and kind of lost."

Sam nodded. "I know that feeling."

She smiled weakly. "But you had your brother."

"Yeah, and you have both of us." He said. "You're not alone, Roz."

"I know, and I know you said I could stay and that you're fine with it, but I don't have kind of plan here." She said. "I didn't know who else to call, or where else to go. You're the only one that I know that knows about all of this."

"Rosalyn, stop." Sam put his hands on her shoulders. "We don't just call this the family business because our Dad did it, it's because everyone in this business is family. You don't have to have some explanation for being here or some plan as to how long you're staying. We don't expect that."

"I don't want to be some burden that you have to take care of." She said. "I don't want to impose on your life."

"Take a look around, hunting is my life." He said. "You're not a burden. I know that we haven't seen each other in a long time, but you still mean something to me. Right now, you're alone and you're scared and you're overwhelmed. We can help you with all that, so just let us."

She nodded as she took a breath to calm herself down. "Okay."

"Alright," He nodded back as Dean came back into the room. "What's up?"

"We've got a case." He said as he looked at Rosalyn. "Are you coming?"

"Do you want me to?" She asked.

"You've got to learn some time." He nodded. "Come on kid, let's see what you've got."

**A/N: If you want this story to continue, review! I only continue stories that have enough reviews to show interest in its continuation. **


End file.
